


Tie me up

by shikisaivivid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: “I want you to tie me up.” He said, bluntly and turned to Oikawa, who only met him with a soft smile.“I had that guess, come here.” He grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers, leading him to his bedroom. Iwaizumi followed him in silence, but he was burning on the inside with several feelings. Anxiety, stress, want, uncertainty. Lust. Desperation. He hoped this was just what he needed to cool his head. To let go of the tension, let go of the constant self-doubt gnawing inside of him, every day and every night.





	Tie me up

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent writing, I am not ashamed. Happy bday to me. Enjoy!

He hesitated, hand hovering over the door. What would he say, seeing him coming here without calling to check on him first? Maybe he was busy? What if he got angry and not wanted to see him again? He felt anxiety welling up in his chest and pulled his hand back, he had to go. His eyes widened when he heard the lock click and door opening. He looked surprised, eyes wide until they warmed up and a smile spread over his lips.  
“Iwa-chan, what are you doing here? Why didn't you knock?”  
Oikawa smiled to him, so soft, so gentle but still Iwaizumi could feel the nervousness and anxiety twist in his stomach.  
“Sorry, didn't want to bother you…”  
He mumbled, looking down. His skin felt like it was crawling.  
“Stop it silly, you're always welcome, come in. Hungry? I've just eaten.”  
Oikawa let him in and shook his head in reply. No, he wasn't hungry. He took in the familiar surroundings, there was something so calming being here. Dark colors in blue, grey and green, framed posters that scream of the nerd he was, but he had a Godzilla-poster framed also only for him, so who was he to judge? Clean, but little messy, he knew how absentminded Oikawa could be at times. Oikawa kept chatting happily about everything, work, the team he was coaching, the awesome ramen he had bought at some small, obscure place he never seen before.  
“So Iwa-chan, it's really nice of you to drop a surprise-visit. And as much as I want to see it as a coincidence, I have a feeling you need something. Your apartment is almost 45 minutes by train away, so don't think you travelled around on a whim, especially not during crunchtime at work.”  
Iwaizumi froze, how could he always see through him so well? Yes, he loved his work, but they had a lot of pressure on them, especially on him since he was project manager. Every new project had its time frame, special budget and then everything else. And this new had been extra stressful, making his thoughts go haywire every night, not letting him sleep those few hours every night.  
“I want you to tie me up.”  
He said, bluntly and turned to Oikawa, who only met him with a soft smile.  
“I had that guess, come here.”  
He grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers, leading him to his bedroom. Iwaizumi followed him in silence, but he was burning on the inside with several feelings. Anxiety, stress, want, uncertainty. Lust. Desperation. He hoped this was just what he needed to cool his head. To let go of the tension, let go of the constant self-doubt gnawing inside of him, every day and every night.

**********

**3 years ago.**  
“Look at it!”  
Oikawa exclaimed and showed him what he had done. He had done a beautiful macrame binding, smiling widely to Iwaizumi. He smiled to him, astonished that he could stay so positive, even if he just had to go through a surgery for a torn ACL. He found his way to make it better somehow, even if he had to stay in bed for now. He took the binding., admiring it. It was really beautiful.  
“You can create beautiful things with your hands Tooru.”  
He admitted and ruffled his hair affectionately. Oikawa leaned into his touch before kissing his wrist.  
“Thanks for staying with me Hajime.”  
He whispered against his skin and their eyes met. The feelings between them were so clear, even if they didn’t spill it out in words.  
As his recovery started, Oikawa took a sick-leave from work and Iwaizumi moved in with him for the time being. Their relationship was something unspoken between them, they had been best friends for so long, and it just smoothly turned into something more. They got closer, intimate. When people asked about them, they just smiled and played like they had no idea what they were talking about. They both knew, they were meant to be with each other, no matter what struggles they might encounter. One night when Iwaizumi got home from work, Oikawa met up with him with big, sparkly eyes. He was doing great, getting better and better everyday and got more and more antsy to stay at home.

_“Can I try tying you up?”_

That was Iwaizumis first experience in shibari, but not his last. Oikawa told him to change into something comfortable and promised he wouldn’t do anything any advanced and that he had trained on doing safety loops. Iwaizumi wasn’t nervous though. He felt excited and it was interesting. Oikawa brought out ropes he had bought not too long ago and safety scissors, to make sure everything could easily be released. Oikawa checked with him one more time that he really wanted this before they started, Iwaizumi sitting on the floor, feeling his upper body being more and more restricted, hearing Oikawa talk about something called kimono tie. But he was so calm, calmness spreading in his body in a way he never had felt before. The constant buzz in his ears was silenced and he closed his eyes. He didn’t open them until he could feel warm hands on his cheeks, turning his face up. He opened his eyes only to meet with Oikawas worried ones.  
“Hajime, are you alright?”  
He asked carefully and Iwaizumi felt how his words grounded him, taking him back. He nodded, his voice didn’t work like he wanted, he was so blissed out in this calm. As knots were released and ropes left his body, he felt limp and exhausted. Oikawa helped him up in bed and hold him, just taking care of him. No one of them expected this outcome but Oikawa was eager to learn more and Iwaizumi had no objection in that matter.

As Oikawa got better and stronger through physiotherapy, Iwaizumi got more busy with his work. He received new tasks, more responsibility and longer work days. He got himself a small apartment closer to his work and left his apartment. It didn’t break them apart, they only cherished the moments they were able to meet up more. They cared for each other and met up whenever they could, eating and sleeping together, having sex. Having sessions. Oikawa slowly developed his way of tying him, he could vary it so much. It could be that calming and soothing session where he left Iwaizumi in pure bliss and contentment. But it could also be that intense moment, making his heart race and coming so hard that his eyes only saw white. And it could be everything in between. Oikawa could so easily take that strong, leading role, breaking him apart, only to put him back together again. He knew everything about him, how long he could push him and when to.

**********

Oikawa let go of his hand, opening up his closet, pulling out a box he placed next to his bed, before closing the curtains and light up some candles.  
“Clothes off. Have you showered or do you want to do it now?”  
Oikawa hummed. Iwaizumi nodded and undressed himself slowly. They had always made that agreement, shower before sessions, for a new and fresh start.  
“Hajime, you must voice your answers, you know the rules.”  
Iwaizumi felt the shiver go through his body.  
“Yes Tooru, I showered after work.”  
He answered and Oikawa made another approving hum.  
“Good, sit down in bed. Safety words.”  
“Green, yellow and red.”  
He replied before he sat down on the bed. Oikawa had pulled away the comforter and pillows, placed them next to the bed, was simply dressed in t-shirt and sweatpants himself. But he had that confident aura, and the fact that he was fully clothed and Iwaizumi was completely naked, made Iwaizumi to feel so small and vulnerable. But he was calm in his presence, he knew that Oikawa would see on him if he needed to stop, when words were to hard to express. Iwaizumi saw him bringing up the forestgreen ropes, placing them next to him before climbing up in the bed.  
“Should I just follow my intuition?”  
He softly asked, opening up one of the longer ropes.  
“Yes Tooru.”  
Oikawa smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
“Then I’ll start.”

Iwaizumi felt the ropes slide against his arms, making his skin tingle. He took a shaky breath when he felt the first safety knot being made. He closed his eyes, letting himself be enveloped by the feeling. Restricting and holding him together. Holding him safe. Oikawas hands worked in a calm, skilled pace. He knew what he was doing. Iwaizumi felt his breath hitch slightly when he pulled at the ties. _Takate-kote._ He could feel that Oikawa was pleased.  
“Hajime, may I take a picture of it?”  
“Yes.”  
He simply answered. He didn’t need to ask, he had his consent for that. But Oikawa was considerate, if he had said no, he would never had taken the picture. Iwaizumi stayed still in his restraints, feeling calmness spreading inside of him, but at the same time a white, hot need bloomed in his stomach. He didn’t need to look or feel to know that he was hard, it was one of those days. He needed more. He let out a whine and Oikawa hushed him.  
“Relax love, I know what you need. “  
Oikawa cooed. Iwaizumi let out another breath. He was eager and patience running low.  
“Please Tooru.”  
He silently begged and felt his hands on him again, his thighs this time. Oikawa grabbed his leg, pushing and bending it tightly and Iwaizumi was happy he was so flexible. His pulse went up when he felt a new rope, slowly tying his legs. _Futomomo._ Oikawa gently pushed him down until he was laying down on his back and his tied arms. Oikawa adjusted.  
“Color?”  
“Green.”  
Was his quick reply, his eyes still closed and lips trembling, slightly parted. Oikawa finished with tying around his waist. Iwaizumi felt himself so exposed to him, legs so widely spread for him. He could feel his own precum dripping onto his damp, sensitive skin, but he stayed still. He knew he would be rewarded for behaving, for being good. But only if he had patience. His skin was crawling, body begging for a release. His breath hitched when he felt something prodding at his entrance.  
“Relax for me Hajime. I will get you your release.”  
Oikawa whispered into his ear. Iwaizumi gave a nod this time, afraid that his voice was too weak. He felt the press and push before his lube coated fingers entered him. He moved his hand so slowly, but scissoring his fingers so well. He wanted to badly to move, but he couldn’t, he was at Oikawas mercy completely. When his fingers brushed against his prostate, he saw stars, sounds leaving his lips in moans, gasps and cries. His voice were slightly choked when he reached his climax, spilling semen all over his stomach and clenching so hard around his fingers. Slowly he came down from his high, his body feeling heavy and limp. He felt the fingers slowly leave him, just how he liked it. Firstly, his leg was untied, then Oikawa carefully turned him to release him from his armties. He left the bed and Iwaizumi opened his eyes, looked after him, wanting to voice that he wanted him there. When he saw him returning soon, feeling himself being filled with relief. Oikawa carefully cleaned him off with a warm washcloth, taking care of his sore arms. Iwaizumis eyes never left him when he was bringing back pillows and blankets to bed, making sure that he was comfortable, warm and content. Oikawa took off his own clothes before crawling into bed next to him, pulling him into his embrace.  
“Feeling better Hajime?”  
He asked in his gentle voice, kissing his dark, slightly damp hair. Iwaizumi realized he was crying, but he felt amazing.  
“Much better. I love you so much Tooru.”  
He whispered.  
“I love you too Hajime.”  
He whispered into his hair. Iwaizumi turned to hug his waist more.  
“Tooru… Maybe I can move back? I don’t like that other apartment. I want to be with you every moment I can.”  
Oikawa pulled back slightly only to give him an endearing smile.  
“Hajime, I would love to have you back here.”  
Iwaizumi felt himself snuggling closer. Yes, this was definitely what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come and talk to me at tumblr [Shikisaivivid](http://shikisaivivid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments and kudos is always appreciated!


End file.
